1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus able to turn over the keyboard thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the ceaseless progress of science and technology, more complex and more humanized electronic products have been upgraded all the time. Taking a computer as an example, in our common living and work, the computer has gradually become indispensable important means. The notebook computer has the same function as a regular desktop computer, which in association with its compact and lightweight features is quite convenient for a user to portably carry it. In addition, the touch technology and various applications of electronic products get rapid developments in recent years, so that the touch device has become very popular. With the updating and upgrading of operation system (OS), the OS used to the notebook computer also gradually begins with adopting the touch-based input device as its primary input device.
In recent years, the thinning electronic apparatus has gradually become the design tendency of the notebook computer, and in response to the tendency for the OS to introduce the touch function, it is an inevitable tendency to incorporate a notebook computer with a tablet computer. For example, when the first body (screen) of a notebook computer is turned over to the back of the second body and is closed to the second body, the notebook computer appears like a similar tablet computer. However, when the first body (screen) of a notebook computer is turned over to the back of the second body (host), the keyboard on the second body is exposed, which easily increases the chance for the user to carelessly scratch the keyboard or making the keys fall off.